yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Kei
Cred to Xenpai for portrait Appearance Rika has log brown hair, blue eyes and wears the default female uniform. (may change) She is also small in height. Personality Rika likes to hang around people alot and boys like to chase after her but she doesn't like any of them in that way. She is an Artistic student an Artistic student will act alike to the Evil persona, and pretend to completely overlook a crime. If they can, however, she will snap a picture of the corpse/murder scene when the murderer isn't looking and then she runs home and makes her own version based on the murdurer but won't delete the picture on her phone. (W.I.P) 100 Questions # Please tell us your name. '''My name is Rika # '''When is your birthday? July the 8th # Your blood type? 'B # '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''No, why? # '''Tell us about your family composition. '''I live by myself because both my parents passed away. # '''What's your occupation? '''I don't have one. Does student count? # '''Your favourite food? '''I love Shepherds pie # '''Favourite animal? '''I like foxes. # '''Favourite subject? '''P.E! # '''Dislike subject? '''Maths... that's all i will say maths. # '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''No...Maybe # '''Do you enjoy school? '''Yes! i love hanging out with my friends.. # '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I am in the Light music and dance club. # '''What's your motto? '''I don't have one... # '''Your special skill? '''I have a skill in styling hair and making clothes? does that count? # '''Tell us about your treasure? '''Treasure? # '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Kawaii # '''Your forte? '''Huh? # '''Your shortcomings? '''Let me think about that... # '''Places in your memories? '''An old peir where my parents both drowned... # '''What is your favorite drink? '''I like Water the most...what? don't look at me like that. # '''How good can you swim? '''I'm ok at it. # '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''50 seconds... # '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Designing clothes and drawing anime charactes. # '''Disliked food? '''I don't like spicy food. # '''Anything you want most currently? '''Hm...i don't know # '''Afraid of heights? '''Kinda... # '''Dislike thunder? '''No # '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny! # '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencil # ''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Cereal. # '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Not really # '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''Guitar! # '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor! # '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I don't have any sisters. # '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yep, the latest model. # '''How long is your commute to school? '''I usually Drive my car and it takes about 2 minutes. # '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Not really. # '''Your favourite sports? '''Basketball. # '''How good can you cook? '''I could be on master chef. # '''Favourite colours? '''White and Cyan # '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Nope...I'm a nice person # '''How tall are you? '''Short... # '''Shoe size? '''13 # '''Your dreams? '''I have dreams of being a fashion designer. # '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''I'll marry any cute and nice guy. # '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Yes # '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No # '''Bed time? '''I stay up all night studying or texting. # '''Wake up time? '''Usually early in the morning. # '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Futon person. # '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes # '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Excersise and eat healthy. # '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Chilled # '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Right # '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I got a scholarship for a nice college for when i graduate. # '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I took a wrong turn on the way to school. # '''What's the name of your school anthem? .-. # What's your favorite flower? '''Violets # '''What's your favorite saying? '''Hmmm... # '''What's your favorite four kanji phrase? '''Hm... # '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Violets # '''And summer? '''The beach. # '''What about fall? '''Fun! # '''And then the winter? '''Snowball Fight! # '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To the future # '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Manga # '''What's your allowance? '''10 yen a week # '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. Kawaii? # What are your hobbies? '''I told you this before... # '''Tell us your weight. '''Um... # '''What are you capable of? '''I have no idea. # '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Just a shirt. # '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No...But i hope someone does # '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Laugh, I wouldn't believe you. # '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Everyday is different for me. # '''What is something you always carry with you? '''Hm... My phone. # '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese, western food is weird. # '''How do you commute to school? '''Drive # '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Check up on wikai # '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Brush my teeth # '''Where are you living right now? A normal house. # What kind of place is it? '''It's luxurious. # '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Something.... # '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My parents drowning. # '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes! they're so fun. # '''How's your eyesight? '''Excellent ''' # '''What's your favourite holiday? '''I cant remember... # '''What job do you have in school? '''I sometimes am hallway monitor...that's why no one likes me... # '''What do you do in your freetime? '''I don't have much freetime... # '''How long do you study every day? '''Sometimes all night. # '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''I don't have much friends... # '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Sometimes go to the beach # '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A fox. # '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Nope # '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''A bento # '''How many friends do you have? '''Not much # '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Not really but sometimes i go shopping... # '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Nope # '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''Not important?! Category:Females Category:WIP Category:Dance Club Category:Light Music Club